Where the Wind Blows
by FabulousSeals
Summary: Yukie some know her as Yucaipa but almost no one knows how powerful she is. Will she be able to save Mangolia from utter disaster, or will chaos take over the world? Can she protect the people she cares about from whats to come? Find out by joining Yukie on her adventures that are yet to come.(sorry horrible with doing summaries) This is my first story hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Where the Wind Blows

By Sparklez-Chan

One day while walking to her house Yukie(her real name is Yucaipa but she would rather be known by the name Yukie), she felt the presence of multiple fairy tail wizards nearby. She sniffed them out...it's the all famous Team Natsu, all thanks to her super sensitive senses. ( So you're probably wondering what magic does Yukie have? Well you'll figure it out soon enough.) Yukie then went and his in the shadows. Eavesdropping she found out the things the team was having trouble with, obviously with her magic it was easy. Natsu started to whisper something to his team, they then all noded and made their way to me. I just stood there melting into the shadows, I saw Natsu and tugged on his scarf. The look on his face was priceless I almost laughed, I then remembered my training and I stifled it in. Erza turned around and I swiped her off her feet. Fleeing into the shadows I saw Gajeel off in the back. I went over to him and took his headband, he got this shocked look on his face surprised that someone could get past him. After 10 minutes of messing with them I revealed myself to them, they were all shocked. Of course they were I was only about a little taller than levy and Wendy. They asked me who i was I then replied,

"I'm Yucaipa, but please call me Yukie."

I bowed to them as I introduced myself because why wouldn't I use my manners. They all introduced themselves, even though I basically knew everything about them I still acted properly and politely. After a few minutes of them discussing whether I should join the guild they asked,

"Hey Yukie, would you like to join our guild Fairy Tail?"

"Of course!" I replied cheerfully.

In the next couple of weeks I got really close to levy, Lucy, Mira, lisanna, team Natsu, and basically everyone in the guild. I'm still trying to find a team or make one for me. No one knows what magic I have yet well besides Makarov and Mirajane. They haven't told anyone yet which is good because I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. One day while i was looking at the job requests Levy came up and asked if she could come with me on my job

"sure" i had responded

Afterwards i wonder how i'm going to keep Levy from seeing my magic or else they'll think i'm different and won't want to be near me. I then showed Mira the job i had picked.

"But this is an S-class mission!"exclaimed Mira.

"I think i can handle it Mira, oh and I'm taking levy with me. Don't worry she'll be safe with me."I assured Mira.

Mira then went and showed Makarov. She told me that he said i could go but i have to make sure Levy was always by my side. For the rest of the day me and Mira talked about all the people we ship.

"You should bring Gajeel too!" Gushed Mira.

"I should! But i was going to tell Levy what magic i have.." I said with disappointment.

"oh.. well you could have Gajeel go get wood for fire, and you can tell her then. But make sure your camp is a bit aways from the woods."suggested Mira.

"Yes its the best plan ever, and i could do things were I have to leave them alone and then spy on them. WE MUST GET THE SHIPS TO BE COME TRUE!"I exclaimed wickedly.

"Yes! Just to make sure get a picture or two." whispered Mira.

Mira then called Gajeel and Levy over.

"Hey Gajeel, do you want to join me and levy on our job." i asked.

"um..."thought Gajeel.

"You might be able to see my magic.."i taunted.

"sure, whatever." Gajeel said trying to look bored but failed to keep the excitement from shining in his eyes.

So i showed them the job and they went to their homes to go pack. I went to home as well i packed and then went to sleep.

* * *

hope you like it so far! i will try to add to the story everyday. sorry this one is so short!

"Hey Sparks, you didn't Tell the readers what i look like!" Exclaimed Yukie.

"Okay i'll tell them what you look like." I sighed.

Okay so Yukie has long(goes down to her lower back) silver hair with black tips, she is a little taller than Levy, and wears a black tunic, black leggings, Black boots and a black cloak. In case you haven't noticed her favorite color is black. She also has a nose piercing that has a little silver ball in it, and her ears are pierced with small pitch black diamonds in them.

plz rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I headed to the guild. I saw Gajeel and Levy with their stuff packed, i had my stuff as well but it was already on the train. So we said our greetings and headed for the train. While boarding the train Gajeel asked,

"So.. what magic do you have?"

"Like i said in the guild you'll find out." i replied wickedly.

We then got on the train and found seats and sat down, Levy and I talking most of the train ride. Gajeel was thinking of what possible types of magic i could have, of course i knew what he was thinking with my magical magic. The rest of the train ride Gajeel and Levy we talking, i wrote down everything they said In my head. When we getr back i'll tell Mira what they have been saying, with my wicked memory. When we got to the clients house he told us to go over to the North side of the mountains, also known as Frozen Death. I requiped into my best winter gear while they fumbled over putting theirs on. When they finally got all their gear on we headed out towards Frozen Death.

"Why do we have to go up through there?" whined Gajeel.

"Well if you were paying attention Gajeel, you would've known why." i replied irritated.

"Well why do we have to climb these mountains for a simple material." Gajeel whined further.

Boy was he getting on my nerves.

"Well this material is a rare version that you can only get in these mountains." I said wearing thin of patients.

Then out of nowhere someone jumped in our path a cape billowing behind them. Levy jumped while Gajeel and I got in fighting stance.

"Well, well who do we have here the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.. and Yucaipa the mystery maje from Fairy Tail. Interesting." She noted slyly.

"Get out of our way!" Yelled Gajeel.

"inpatient one aren't you." She said calmly.

Gajeel started to rage, I on the other hand had to learn as much as i could like that she is very confident in her self, she's not part of a guild right now, and she wields spirit dragon slaying magic..that'll be interesting. So i stood there gathering more and more information, while Gajeel was riling him self up. She then spoke.

"I am Rin the Spirit Dragon Slayer, and if you would like to pass me feel free to try and beat me." Rin shared.

So thats the persons name, this will be interesting magic to have.

"Well Rin if we beat you, you had said we could go past you. But i have something to add to our bet..if we beat you, you'll join us on our adventure and after wards join our guild." i retorted smugly.

"But if i beat you folk, you all will forever work for me."Rin added.

"Deal"I said as we shook hands confirming the deal.

"Gajeel you go first i want to see whats instore for me." I ordered Gajeel.

"wha-why Me?!" Gajeel asked.

"Do what i say Gajeel and go first." I said with smoke coming from the ice beneath me and hatred glimmering in my eyes.

"O-Okay." Gajeel stammered fumbling while trying to get into fighting stance.

So Gajeel went up to Rin and immediately sent out his Iron dragons club. They went out fighting for thirty minutes until Gajeel feel over from exhaustion, Levy rushed to his side. I moved them somewhere where they wouldn't get hurt. I let Rin make the first move I already know all her moves so i read where she was going to land the hit, I dogged it swiftly moving behind her flicking her head and sending her flying. Rin immediately got back up running towards me with anger guiding her through ill tempered choices. I dogged once again making her run into a nearby glacier. This is getting nowhere i should actually start using magic so this can get over with and even though i don't want to heal Gajeel once I'm done, I thought to myself. So the real fight began.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!DUN DUN DUN!

keep reading to find out what happens next!

"Hey weren't you going to tell us what magic Yukie has!" accused Gajeel.

"um i was but i got so into the battle that i forgot, sorry." I replied guiltily.

"Hey you forgot to add me!" Yelled Lilly angrily.

"sorry.. i'll add you in the next chapter.." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Then the real battle started.

"Spirit Dragons Roar!"Rin shouted.

"Spirit Dragons Roar!"I shouted mimicking her.

The two attacks hit each other and Magical particles went everywhere. By the time I fully switched to this magic Rin was already throwing another blow.

"Spirit Dragons Claw!"Rin shouted.

I didn't dodge well enough, part of the attack hit my side. Having forgot what pain feels like, I screamed in agony and pain. Rin then smirked, oh i was not going to let her win. I got up, and started doing the best i could.

"You can't beat me!" Rin boasted.

"Oh yeah.. i bet I am alrerady."I said as i disappeared, and then reapeared behind Rin "Satan Soul:Halphas."

She turned around. Before she could even blink, I had her all the way on the other side of the mountain. I started to walk over to her.

"Oh and one last thing,"I paused giving myself enough time to switch "Spirit Dragons Roar!" I shouted.

Rin was blown into the glacier surrounding us.

"What..are...you..."Rin questioned weakly.

"I'm what you call a Shapeshifter, I can take another wizards magic and be able to do all the possible actions for that type of magic. Now don't get me confused with someone who can copy other peoples magic, its different they can only copy the moves you do. I on the there hand have access to all of the actions to your magic even if you've never done a move i will still be able to use it against you." I responded smugly.

They were all staring at me in horror and amazement.

"She's worse than Erza." Gavel and Levy muttered in horror.

"What did you say?!" I shouted angrily "Requip:Heavens Wheel Armor!"I shouted smirking.

"Please don't hurt us!" They pleaded.

"You really thought i would hurt a fellow guild mate for fun."I said teasingly.

So I went back to my normal stage and walked to Gajeel, and healed him. I also Healed Rin, after she woke up we started heading toward Frozen Death Once again.

* * *

Hey everyone if you have any questions about Yukie's magic just put it in the reviews.(sorry so short)

"Hey you still didn't put me in this chapter!" Lilly whined.

"sorry It's just the battle was more important. Sorry Lilly."I reasoned.

"I want my cat!"yelled Gajeel.

"Stop whining Gajeel, i could have made it where Yukie didn't heal you." I replied smug.

"I know right Sparks, I wish i hadn't he is sooo annoying." Agreed Yukie.

"Hey Gajeel can be awesome too." retorted Levy pouting.

"GaLe!" Gushed Mira, Yukie, and I.

"What's that.." asked levy and Gajeel.

"oh nothing..." Giggled Mira, Yukie, and I.


	4. Chapter 4

As our new guild member Rin walked with us Gajeel, kept asking her about her magic. So annoying..

"Hey you know something metal head, I dont like it when people question me 24/7."Rin said annoyed.

"What did you call me?!" Gajeel Raged.

"You heard me... Metal Head." Rin Retored.

"Okay guys we don't need to be fighting here, the mountain wyverns are sleeping if you talk to loud you'll cause all of our deaths." I whispered angrily.

"Hey guys aren't those the mountain wyverns.."Levy whispered with fear glistening in her eyes.

"..they are huge."Muttered Gajeel.

We tried to sneak past the wyvern but it started to move. We halted in our steps, waiting for something to happen. Then it sat up, its golden piercing eyes boring into us. Once we processed that it was awake several more sprung into the air, flying towards something...Then they started zooming towards us, Levy screamed and we ran. They ran as fast as they could sweating like crazy, and yet I was berally breaking a sweat all thanks to High Speed magic (Jet's magic). The wyverns were gaining on us so I switched to teleportaion magic ( Dorranbolt/Mest Gryder's magic) and grabbed Levy and teleported into a small mouthed cave dropped her off and went back for Gajeel and Rin. With much protesting, arguing, and fighting later we are all safe in the cave.

"Why do we have to be here?" whined Gajeel.

"Oh shut up Gajeel we all know its to get away from the wyverns, and" *sigh* " without Yukie's quick thinking we would all be dead by now." murmured Rin.

"Oh stop it you." I gushed sarcastically.

"Oh you better shut the hell up!" growled Rin.

"um Yukie-chan when will we be able to leave this cave?" asked Levy.

"When the wyverns are out of smelling range." i replied.

"Well i can't smell them so we should go." Gajeel puffed.

"No Idiot, when they can't smell us...tis tisc." i scolded.

"How would you know that?" asked Rin.

"Well you obviously already forgot that I have a better sense of smell, hearing, seeing, and taste which i got from all the different types of magic I'm able to use." I stated Irritated.

"REALLY?!" shouted everyone in disbelief.

"YES, now for god's sake shut the hell up!" I Yelled raging.

"Well why don't you go beat it up?" questioned Gajeel.

"It doesn't mean harm, it has just been provoked." I glared at Gajeel.

"Why wouldn't it mean harm, it always means harm." Puffed Gajeel.

I couldn't take it anymore and right then with no control, what i had tried to control. The black flames of my burning rage burst out of my hands, overtaking my whole body in flames. This is what happens when i get angry no scratch that, _It's what happens when i am filled with pure hatred_. Everyone started backing up slowly, with my eyes a glimmering white and hints of flecks of pupil with my expression burning with hatred and rage.

"Yukie-chan please calm down... Gajeel was just trying to be helpful." Levy said calmly and gently while walking slowly to me.

"Shrimp get away from her, we have no idea what will happen." Gajeel growled.

I turned around glaring at Gajeel not being concise of what I'm doing, I launched myself at him clawing my way to him trying to bring him down. Levy started trying to get to us,struggling against levy was Rin trying to hold her back. Struggling against Levy's screaming and Gajeel's attacks, I screamed as I painfully Transformed into a Demon-like form. Gajeel, Rin, and Levy(who ceased her screaming) covered their ears, collapsing to the ground.

"Holy gods of hell..." muttered Rin.

"What the hell is she?!" exclaimed Gajeel.

"HELLPPPP!" screamed Levy.

I grined wickedly seeing that look of despair on Gajeel's face as I dragged Levy across the room...wait that name...

"LEVY!" screamed Gajeel and Rin.

That name...Levy...I've herd it before... It hit me all at once, i fell to the floor crying turning back into my normal form. Levy then dropped to the floor, crawling to me.

"Levy don't what if she..." Levy kept crawling ignoring their comments "Levy listen to us!" She came to me slowly siting up. I looked up and Levy hugged me, not knowing what to do I hugged back. This lasted for what seemed like forever then,

"I forgive you." whispered Levy as she started weeping into my shoulder.

"Don't cry now Levy, save the tears for those you keep dearest to you." I said softly standing knowing no one will ever want to be my friend or even be close to me for that matter.

"But your my friend too." whispered Levy.

I started to cry. Weeping into the night, i couldn't get any sleep that night. The next day we headed off towards Frozen Death again, almost completing our journey. I was exhausted the whole way. Then we finally found what we were looking for but...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!(don't hate me please)

"Why did this chapter have to be so emotional.." pouted Rin.

"The story has to be intriguing right?" I nudged Rin.

"Yeah, whatever." muttered Rin.

We'll stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

All the rare minerals we needed were almost all gone. There was only a few handfuls that we could gather but the client wanted at least a bag full. We were panicking, we didn't come all the way here to get only a quarter of what we needed. I was fuming, I'm not going somewhere else just to get some Fricking material.

"we are just going to have to go somewhere else to get it.." sighed Levy.

The ice below me started steaming. My boots we getting hotter by the minute, I tried changing into ice make magic (grays magic) to cool myself down but i couldn't. Not with the anger boiling all my other emotions into nothing. Everyone was starting to back up again, when I heard Team Natsu coming. What were they doing here?

"Hmmn...i smell Team Natsu...Why are they here." said Gajeel alarmed.

"Well duh, anyways instead of just standing here like morons lets go see what they are doing. Shall we." I replied.

"Hey wait, Yoshi go and find the when you do come back and tell us where." Rin said to her Exceed. I hadn't noticed she had one too.

"Oh you have a cat too!" Gushed Gajeel.

"Well of course i do!" snapped Rin as her exceed Yoshi flew off.

"My Exceed is back at the guild, he might try to follow me here as he always does."I sighed.

"My cat is at the guild too." Exclaimed Gajeel.

"Its not a cat its an exceed." mumbled Me and Rin.

"So whats your Exceeds name?" asked Rin.

"Skylar." I replied.

Then Yoshi came flying back a few minutes later.

"Can i have my ramen now." whined Yoshi.

"When we get back to the guild, now what information did you gather." Rin said rather calmly.

"Um lets see.. Well they are only on the other side of the glacier and are heading towards us. Also they are on a job that is in need of the same material we need and They have a woman named Erza, a man named Natsu, a woman named Lucy, a man named Gray, a little girl named Wendy, and two exceeds named Happy and Charla." Yoshi recalled.

"Thats team Natsu alright." Me, Levy, and Gajeel confirmed.

As they got nearer to us we gathered as much as we could still leaving some so it doesn't look suspicious and threw the rare minerals into Yoshi's bag. They were right around the corner, so we went back a ways and started coming back up to make it look like we just got there. We bumped into each other. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel went into battle almost immediately. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and me all started talking then I introduced Rin to them. Carla, Happy, and Yoshi were talking somewhere by the minerals. They shook hands and such. So we asked them why they were here, they had the same question. Erza said they were here to gather this rare material, as she was seperating Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. We said the same thing. Our bag was half way full we still needed more. They had none.

"Well the boys can fight it out and we can get the mineral while they fight." I suggested. We all agreed on it while the guys went back to fighting.

"We already have our bag half way full." Levy sighed.

"Oh so you can fill yours and we can take whats left over for our job." Lucy suggested.

"Okay!" We all agreed.

So the boys went on fighting and we gathered materials. We almost decided to leave them there but they are part of the guild after all. We then said our fair wells and went on our separate ways.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short.

"Hey why didn't you tell them what i look like. I am like the second main character." Puffed Rin.

"Fine." I siad.

Okay so Rin has Hair that goes down to her shoulders and is almost black color, has Spirit Dragon Slayer magic ( She can eat spirits and talk to the dead its also a very powerful magic), She is a bit taller than Yukie, she wears a black cloak (like yukie) with a tank top under neath with a high collar, red jeans, and Yellow eyes.

"Hey I'm still not in it!" Whined Lilly.

"wait till the next chapter or the next or maybe the next or.."I mumbled.

I'll try to do the next chapters as quick as i can! Please Rate and review!


	6. Chapter 6

We were on our way to the client when everyone started to whine about how hungry they were, I on the other hand was very energetic after all we (more like I, they refused and said they were full from dinner last night) just ate breakfast.

"When are we going to eat!" whined Gajeel.

"You had your chance at breakfast." I stated.

"But..But I was still asleep!" stammered Gajeel.

"Early bird gets the worm Gajeel." I retorted obviously not in the mood to be arguing.

The rest of the walk to the clients house everyone was mostly quiet. When we got to the house we knocked until the maid opened the door tears streaming down her face. We had asked her whats wrong, and she told us. Our client has been kidnapped. We dropped the bag of minerals and ran out the door to find the client.

* * *

sorry its so Fricking short i just couldn't connect anything for the end of the chapter so we'll pick up at chapter 7.

"SPARKS ADD MEEEEEE!" whined Lilly.

"Oh...MEH...GAWD...LILLY CALM THE FUCK DOWN ILL GET TO IT!" I yelled raging.

Lilly backed up.

"Oh for gods sake. Anyways review and rate. and we'll see you in the next chapter!"

"who in the world is she talking to..." muttered Lilly.


End file.
